1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information storage media, in particular media useful with holographic storage systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Developers of information storage devices and methods continue to seek increased storage capacity. As part of this development, so-called page-wise memory systems, in particular holographic systems, have been suggested as alternatives to conventional memory devices. Page-wise systems involve the storage and readout of an entire two-dimensional representation, e.g., a page, of data. Typically, recording light passes through a two-dimensional array of dark and transparent areas representing data, and the holographic system stores, in three dimensions, holographic representations of the pages as patterns of varying refractive index imprinted into a storage medium. Holographic systems are discussed generally in D. Psaltis et al., "Holographic Memories," Scientific American, November 1995, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. One method of holographic storage is phase correlation multiplex holography, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,691 issued Feb. 17, 1998, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In one embodiment of phase correlation multiplex holography, a reference light beam is passed through a phase mask, and intersected in the recording medium with a signal beam that has passed through an array representing data, thereby forming a hologram in the medium. The spatial relation of the phase mask and the reference beam is adjusted for each successive page of data, thereby modulating the phase of the reference beam and allowing the data to be stored at overlapping areas in the medium. The data is later reconstructed by passing a reference beam through the original storage location with the same phase modulation used during data storage.
FIG. 1 illustrates the basic components of a holographic system 10. System 10 contains a modulating device 12, a photorecording medium 14, and a sensor 16. Modulating device 12 is any device capable of optically representing data in two-dimensions. Device 12 is typically a spatial light modulator that is attached to an encoding unit which encodes data onto the modulator. Based on the encoding, device 12 selectively passes or blocks portions of a signal beam 20 passing through device 12. In this manner, beam 20 is encoded with a data image. The image is stored by interfering the encoded signal beam 20 with a reference beam 22 at a location on or within photorecording medium 14. The interference creates an interference pattern (or hologram) that is captured within medium 14 as a pattern of, for example, varying refractive index. It is possible for more than one holographic image to be stored at a single location, or for holograms to be stored in overlapping positions, by, for example, varying the angle, the wavelength, or the phase of the reference beam 22, depending on the particular reference beam employed. Signal beam 20 typically passes through lens 30 before being intersected with reference beam 22 in the medium 14. It is possible for reference beam 22 to pass through lens 32 before this intersection. Once data is stored in medium 14, it is possible to retrieve the data by intersecting reference beam 22 with medium 14 at the same location and at the same angle, wavelength, or phase at which reference beam 22 was directed during storage of the data. The reconstructed data passes through lens 34 and is detected by sensor 16. Sensor 16 is, for example, a charged coupled device or an active pixel sensor. Sensor 16 typically is attached to a unit that decodes the data.
The capabilities of such holographic storage systems are limited in part by the storage media. Iron-doped lithium niobate has been used as a storage medium for research purposes for many years. However, lithium niobate is expensive, exhibits poor sensitivity (1 J/cm.sup.2), has low index contrast (.DELTA.n of about 10.sup.4), and exhibits destructive read-out (i.e., images are destroyed upon reading). Alternatives have therefore been sought, particularly in the area of photosensitive polymer films. See, e.g., W. K. Smothers et al., "Photopolymers for Holography," SPIE OE/Laser Conference, 1212-03, Los Angeles, Calif., 1990. The material described in this article contains a photoimageable system containing a liquid monomer material (the photoactive monomer) and a photoinitiator (which promotes the polymerization of the monomer upon exposure to light), where the photoimageable system is in an organic polymer host matrix that is substantially inert to the exposure light. During writing of information into the material (by passing recording light through an array representing data), the monomer polymerizes in the exposed regions. Due to the lowering of the monomer concentration caused by the polymerization, monomer from the dark, unexposed regions of the material diffuses to the exposed regions. The polymerization and resulting concentration gradient create a refractive index change, forming the hologram representing the data. Unfortunately, deposition onto a substrate of the pre-formed matrix material containing the photoimageable system requires use of solvent, and the thickness of the material is therefore limited, e.g., to no more than about 150 .mu.m, to allow enough evaporation of the solvent to attain a stable material and reduce void formation. In holographic processes such as described above, which utilize three-dimensional space of a medium, the storage capacity is proportional to a medium's thickness. Thus, the need for solvent removal inhibits the storage capacity of a medium. (Holography of this type is typically referred to as volume holography because a Klein-Cook Q parameter greater than 1 is exhibited (see W. Klein and B. Cook, "Unified approach to ultrasonic light diffraction," IEEE Transaction on Sonics and Ultrasonics, SU-14, 1967, at 123-134). In volume holography, the media thickness is generally greater than the fringe spacing,) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/698,142 (our reference Colvin-Harris-Katz-Schilling 1-2-16-10), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, also relates to a photoimageable system in an organic polymer matrix, but allows fabrication of thicker media. In particular, the application discloses a recording medium formed by polymerizing matrix material in situ from a fluid mixture of organic oligomer matrix precursor and a photoimageable system. A similar type of system, but which does not incorporate oligomers, is discussed in D. J. Lougnot et al., Pure and Appl. Optics, 2, 383 (1993). Because little or no solvent is typically required for deposition of these matrix materials, greater thicknesses are possible, e.g., 200 .mu.m and above. However, while useful results are obtained by such processes, the possibility exists for reaction between the precursors to the matrix polymer and the photoactive monomer. Such reaction would reduce the refractive index contrast between the matrix and the polymerized photoactive monomer, thereby affecting to an extent the strength of the stored hologram.
Thus, while progress has been made in fabricating photorecording media suitable for use in holographic storage systems, further progress is desirable. In particular, media which are capable of being formed in relatively thick layers, e.g., greater than 200 .mu.m, which substantially avoid reaction between the matrix material and photomonomer, and which exhibit useful holographic properties, are desired.